


Drop-Dead Gorgeous, Perfect

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Princes & Princesses, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: He’d seen their pictures around as he grown up. James Potter with his pretty brown skin and wild hair. Sirius Black with his glorious dark eyes and curled smile. Even Remus was bloody perfect, despite the ripped and scarred skin and the quiet look about him.Peter’s heart panged as he dropped his hand to his side and turned around. He dug his nails deep into his skin.Oh, he was so fucked.





	Drop-Dead Gorgeous, Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Prompt: Imagine your OT3/4/5+ (Marauders! :D) as the heirs to the thrones of separate empires. In an attempt to combine these dominions and become much more powerful, the current rulers arrange a polygamous marriage for them. Their marriage turns out to be dysfunctional. They are not obligated to get along or even like each other, but they do eventually figure out how to make the relationship work. Platonic or romantic, feel free to run with this! (Peter centric pov would be nice~) Thanks.

Mary’s finger twitched against his, fleeting and brief. Peter grasped her hand hard and winced when she squeezed his. It was reassuring if anything. He exhaled hard.

Then released her hand and tried to bolt in the opposite direction.

“Peter!” Mary chided, locking her arm around his waist and yanking him back so hard he stumbled and almost fell over.

Beside him, his mother was sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose, and his step-father was frowning. He cuffed Peter’s back with his meaty palm. “Relax, Peter.” He tried a smile. “You’ll be fine.”

Peter tried not to wince. He couldn’t even begin to count the ways in which he would _not_  be fine.

Marriage was key to Peter’s duties as a prince. Something he’d only _just_  been whisked into but something he was, nonetheless.

Albanon was faltering. Soldiers vanished during their treks up north. Merchant travelers were straggling in numbers. Crops and common folk dying in vast numbers.

It was a strange phenomenon.

Then the Blacks, ruling far into the east, suddenly proposed a wondrous idea. What if Albanon and Apus merged together through the marriage of their equally-aged sons?

That was also a strange phenomenon.

Apus was known for being secluded, for dabbling on the dangerous sides in trades, in market, in weapons. The family itself was public but very little was known about each of them. The most Peter knew about his possible husband-to-be, Sirius Orion Black, was that he had decent looking hair and a temper to match his lack of patience.

In the middle of negotiations with Apus, two other proposals slid in, the Potters of Pim and the Lupins of Romulus.

The Potters were much more similar to the Blacks. Royal blood into royal blood. Well-known among other kingdoms, though with a better reputation than Apus. Powerful. Weathy beyond their means.

Pim resided close by to Albanon but Peter had never traveled there as visiting royalty. The most he’d witnessed were the streets outside the kingdom when dropping a couple off back to their home when he was thirteen. The outer gate was clean, the citizens healthy and pretty.

He’d been a little shocked by it all but Pim was known for prioritizing citizen care. And it had paid off. The Potters were loved. No one had ever lead a revolt against them. No one from Pim ever tried to kill any of them.

If anything, the citizens were overtly willing to _die_  in their stead. That is, if the Potters, who were just as sacrificing, were willing to let them.

Then there were the Lupins.

The Lupins, ruling far into the south, were an establishment of the more… _monstrous_  community. The family itself had never been particularly grisly but their son had simple run amongst the young crowd in his youth and was bitten by a decrepit werewolf.

The story was widely known. Peter had heard it long before he even knew the kingdom’s or the boy’s name. Remus Lupin of Romulus. Werewolf McWerewolf of Werewolf.

Peter spent a lot of time wondering if Remus knew his entire life was a practical joke.

In the end, it didn’t even matter. All three boys were flocking up to his kingdom to meet with him. Dine, schmooze and select one for marriage after a few weeks.

His choice.

Entirely up to him.

He dug his nails into the palm of his hands. It wouldn’t be a complete surprise if they saw him, decided his opinion in the matter was no longer sanct and fucked off with each other instead.

He’d seen their pictures around as he grown up. James Potter with his pretty brown skin and wild hair. Sirius Black with his glorious dark eyes and curled smile. Even Remus was bloody perfect, despite the ripped and scarred skin and the quiet look about him.

And Peter? He was _plain_. Unassuming. An average man in the crowds.

_Boring._

And what did he really offer in the long run? He wasn’t royalty by blood, he wasn’t particularly attractive, he knew _basic_  magic at best and was having the worst go of it attempting to learn more. He’d been raised poor as poor could be. Didn’t have _a clue_ at where he stood in the whole grand scheme of the universe.

It was a miracle he hadn’t been disowned by his step-father yet.

Though apparently, according to Mary, the true royal family found his and his mother’s faults to be _charming_. Which made sense as far as his mother went. Forty years carving wooden and stone trinkets for the bare minimum didn’t exactly a regal woman make.

But, sooner or later, they’d expect Peter, who’d only lived in poverty for fourteen years, to live up to expectations and when he failed, and he would, they’d be just as disappointed as his father was with him.

“Deep breaths,” Mary murmured at his side. “They’ll like you.”

“Doubtful,” he muttered back.

What did Mary know about _men_? She was a bloody lesbian!

She swatted his wrist playfully like she knew what he was thinking.

“They’ll like you,” she whispered again. “I know they will.”

Peter frowned, about ready to retort again when the doors in front of him creaked. His mother started. Swiftly his step-father pulled her back to his side. She flushed rapidly and ducked into his side, laughing small apologies gently.

Some things were still ingrained into her.

Same with Peter.

He winced and tried to derail his thoughts from his faults as the doors opened wider, streaming in sunlight and three perfectly _pretty_  boys. Three _gorgeous_  boys. Deathly beautiful.

Out-of-his-league _perfect_.

James was the first to cross the stead, his parents slipping in soft behind him. His long legs carried him through his even longer strides. Peter’s step-father clapped his back gently, pushing him down the steps. In front of him and off to the left, James’s parents had paused along with the others.

Peter swallowed thickly and caught James’s hand in his. He smelled nice. Like thick oak.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Peter,” James said. He grinned cheeky. “I hope I live up to expectations.”

Peter stared at him for a second and half, his heart hammering in chest like a madman. Then he blinked rapidly and shook James’s

“Doubtful,” quietly drawled a voice behind them, so low it was unlikely the other figures in the room would’ve heard it. Unlike James, Sirius didn’t take Peter’s outstretched hand but bowed halfway to ground. As he pulled back up, slow and graceful, he looked Peter over from under his lashes.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” Sirius said as he shifted his way between Peter and James. His hand curved feather-soft over Peter’s jaw. “You’re just as pretty as your pictures.”

Peter’s traitorous heart almost snapped in two. 

At the back of his throat, he made a vague noise and patted Sirius’s hand, pretending like he wasn’t turning as red as a cherry and frantically searching for something else to stare at that wasn’t Sirius’s sharp and pretty face.

Remus slid into view. He’d walked slow, a slight limp accompanying his left leg. As Sirius stepped back, Remus took Peter’s hand and squeezed his soft. His smile crinkled up the edges of his eyes. “I’m not the best with fancy phrases but it is very nice to meet you, Peter.”

Very gently, he pressed a soft kiss to the edge of Peter’s hand then stepped away back to the others as they all turned to address the king.

Peter’s heart panged as he dropped his hand to his side and turned around. He dug his nails deep into his skin.

Oh, he was _so_  fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I super loved this prompt and I know I could write so much for it but unfortunately I probably won't be writing anymore any time soon, unless I got commissioned for it :P
> 
> Anyway!! I hope you guys liked that super brief beginning~
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/161990334687/prompt-imagine-your-ot345-marauders-d-as) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
